Aliens Vs Predators Hunter And Prey
Developer :Technology Games.Inc Genre :Science Fiction,Fighting Ratings :Mature (18+) Release Date :26 November 2016 (Exactly the same date as the release of movie Alien Resurrection) Tagline :"Are you ready to accept your fate?" ''Aliens vs Predators Hunter and Prey ''is a new game made by TGI and based on almost '''All '''Aliens and Predator Movies.Yet if you know the date when Alien Resurrection had been released,if you wait again this will appear. Synopsis In 2190,Weyland-Yutani Corporation had made another expedition to LV-246 again and some neighboring planets.While sending a group of ships to LV-246,they know they are at a wrong planet called CY-794 or nicknamed "Doomsday Planet".A group of Yautjas also had been spotted in the Planet for a hunting season.But now they don't like hunting.Now they want war against humans.And what is feared most is :The new "Natives" of the Planet :The Xenomorphs. Gameplay The Gameplay is somehow same to AVP 2010 except there is a mix from Aliens Colonial Marines'.Now rather than first person,you can change it to third person view :Something other games can't have.While so,the gameplay is also similar to Infamous series but mostly Second Son.Yep,it is an open world.You can do tasks of your fellow allies of Humans,Fellow Yautjas,or the Queen Alien. Humans The Humans play their game with various weapons from the movies.While so they still gained access to their "Classic" Motion Detector.But they are limited to capabilities withstanding matters of effects. Yautjas Using advanced technology and heightened abilities,the Yautjas are good for combat.Using their handmade weapons,they are very deadly.They are immune to Xenomorph acidic blood.If using their mask,they will gain heat tracking vision which detects humans and EM vision that detects inhuman organisms. Xenomorphs They are the most dangerous species of all galaxy.They have acidic blood that poisons it's enemies if get harmed in close combat or if lucky it splatters long enough.They have more free spaces in the game with the wall crawling ability.But they lack of protection for themselves.They also have no weapons rather than their own savageness and brutality. Characters Almost every characters from the movie will appear.Here is the list.And it contains some characters from the game. Humans *Ellen Ripley *Dwayne Hicks *Jeremy Cruz *Mark Drake *Peter O'Neal *Bella Clarison *Christopher Winters *William Hudson *Gorman *Katya (Synthetic) *Michael Weyland *Bishop (Synthetic) Yautjas *Scar *Chopper *Celtic *Wolf *Prince *Spartan *Berserker *Tracker *Falconer *Dark *Claw *Long Spear *Scarface *Stone Heart *Swift Knife *Lord Xenomorphs *Drone *Warrior *Runner *Praetorian *Predalien *Queen *Facehugger *Berserker Alien *Newborn *Nethead *Chryssalis *Cloned Drone Alien *Chestbursters *Crusher *Spitter *Lurker *Cougar Alien *Crocodile Alien *Specimen 6 *Empress *King Alien Multiplayer It also features multiplayer.You can choose are you a human,yautja,or a xeno.Play as ALL things above. Sequel The next game sequel call "Aliens Vs Predator Hunter and Prey II, where did released in October 11, 2018. The game is exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC with Nintendo Switch, Gameslayer and Dreamcast 2. Category:TGI Category:PS4 Games Category:IOS games Category:PC Games Category:Sci-fi Category:2016 video games